Sport fishing often involves a fisherman, or “angler”, using a rod and reel to catch a fish. The angler often fishes from a marine vessel in order to reach a favorable fishing location. When the angler has hooked a substantial fish, it can take a significant amount of effort by the entire crew to catch and bring aboard the fish. The angler engages in a tug-of-war with the fish as it changes location relative to the marine vessel. The operator of the boat must then maneuver the stern of the vessel so that it is oriented toward the fish in order to aid the angler as the fish moves. Typically such a vessel is equipped with special levers, known as “Palm Beach levers”, for steering the vessel during sport fishing maneuvers. These levers are located at the operator's station and are designed to be manipulated by the operator who faces the stern of the vessel while manipulating the levers behind him. This manner of maneuvering is hard to master and requires a skilled operator.